Phantom Thieves
by winter snow723
Summary: SPOILERS OF MARIE'S ADDITIONAL CHAPTER I don't know what to say in the summary so enter and read. I don't own anything Rhythm Thief belongs to Sega.
1. Prologue

**Warring SPOILERS: If you haven't played the additional chapter called Marie's test you shouldn't be reading this of in case you don't care about it and you want to read it anyway this chapter will tell you about it.**

**I don't own anything Rhythm Thief belongs to Sega I'm just a fan.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF SPOILERS SO BE CAREFUL IF YOU READ IT **

**This is what happens in the additional chapter that you unlock before gaining all Phantom notes (dunno if that's the real name in English since I have it in Spanish, hope it's all right)**

* * *

**Prologue**

A year after I met Raphael I decided to make a test to enter to the conservatory, there were three tests I passed the two firsts with the songs they asked me and for the last one I choose the song, I knew from the first moment the song I would play, the song I made, the song that reminded me of the days I spend with Raphael. When the test was about to start Momma and Alfred talked with me giving me hope and telling not to be nervous even if they looked even more nervous than me, and just a seconds before I went in front of the judges Momma gave me one last tip. "Honey, you have to be happy, don't take things that bad, your technique isn't all, the public will know if you're playing with your hands or with your heart, don't you never forget that. Just play like if he was here with you" momma said and I couldn't help but whisper his name again like all the times I've done before. "Raphael..." momma seeing me losing myself again in my thoughts told me "Come on, go. It's not good to make them wait" said mom with a smile before I went saying to her "I'll play with all my heart".

When I entered to that room were the judges were waiting I swear I heard them whisper "It's been five years since nobody enters to the conservatory" said one of them "It doesn't seem like this year is going to be different, this is our last candidate" answered the other, the other one started to talk too but I stopped listening to them trying to concentrate myself, after a few moments I heard one of them calling "Number fourteen: Marie. You can start". I went to the stage, put the violin under my chin and whispered: "This goes for you Raphael, I hope you can hear it wherever you are". After that I took a deep breath and I started to play, and while I got more confidence my fingers started running though the violin and the song started. My eyes were closed, nobody said anything, somehow I felt like if I was doing well like if he was hearing me and the feeling grew stronger while I played that song, the song I liked to say that was our song. After a while I finished playing and when I opened my eyes the judges were starring at me their faces full of joy. "That was... that was..." said them "Yes...?" I said wondering what was wrong with them. "I've got no words for this" Said one of them "It's been a long time since I heard someone play like that" the man besides him said "What?" I asked to them not knowing or believing at all "Stay like this and you'll be the greatest violinist of hole France" said the old woman "There are still some things that you could improve" said one of them "You can start practising next week... or tomorrow if you can" said the old woman "I don't know what to say" I answered "Then why don't you say yes?" answered one of the men "Thank you, thank you very much!" I said before leaving the room just to see that my momma was already there with Alfred waiting for me.

"Congratulations Marie, you've played with the heart" She said "Marie we're going to get the car just wait here" Mom said "Sure Mom" I answered and after that they were gone. "Raphael... I just made the first step to reach my dream... but I still ask were are you... truth is Raphael... that I miss you" I said looking to the starry sky.

"I miss you too Marie" told me a voice that I knew very well. She turned to see him standing there "but I promised myself that even if we couldn't be together I would go to every single one of your performances" he said with a smile on his face "Raph..." I started "Marie the car is already here" My mom said just before realizing who was standing besides me "Bye Marie hope we see each other very soon... ah and one last thing you can still come to my apartment every time you want" He said and after that he left, while I had a smile on my face.

**It'll continue...**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, again English is not my first language so any tips will be accepted. I'm planning to make a sort of long story right now I don't know how long it will be or anything right now I can say that I had the idea for this story listening to the song Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny of Rin and Len Kagamine so you can guess what will this be about. It won't exactly like the song but it's just to make an idea the only thing that I will say is that there will be a Phantom M.**

**Read you**

**~Wintersnow723**


	2. 1 New beggings

Sorry for taking so long I know this would sound like a cliché but my computer got broken and I couldn't fix it until yesterday so I'm sorry it took so long next update will be soon

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New beginnings**

**Marie's P.o.v.**

It's been six moths since the last time I saw Raphael and my studies at the conservatory are going very well, everyday I've got three different subjects: History of music, Musical language and musical lessons with the teacher, by the way my teacher's name is Rodolphe, he was one of the judges at my audition he's so nice, but when it comes to work he turns into a devil so thanks to him I spend almost all the day playing the violin. Leaving that aside, it's been a while since I started living alone, mom's house was all right but it was far away from the conservatory so I had to go everyday by car and it wasn't very confortable, but that wasn't all the trouble because mother's house was also sometimes place of high-society events so I couldn't practise at all because I was forced to assist as the duchess daughter, now that everyone knew it I was being a little bit annoyed by everyone I mean it wasn't only the usual phrase: "I heard you play the violin, I'd love to hear you play" that usually ended with me playing the violin, there was the other usual phrase that some people said to mom: "Your daughter is sure beautiful and talented duchess Elisabeth, would you e interested into an engagement with my son?" that was my least favourite part of it, the good thing is that mom always said: "No thanks, my daughter is free to choose whoever she wants" to then whisper to me when she knew that guy wouldn't listen: "And if I had to choose I wouldn't choose an idiot like your son, but I can't choose because she has already found her prince, didn't you?" I always blushed at that part, guess mom loves to make fun at me with the Raphael theme, I can't blame her after all that was a touchy subject to me, I have also to say that she never mentioned it before that she saw that Raphael came to see my performance, after that she just started to make fun at me making me blush and those things talking of him at the point that she looked like a teenager sometimes, it was fun to see mom like that but after all mom and I decided that it would be better for me if lived near the conservatory by my own so I could concentrate into the violin, one great thing about my apartment is that dogs are allowed so I can say that I don't live alone at all, my dog's name's Aria she has a light brown fur and she wears a purple ribbon around her neck, she follows me everywhere and she listens to me while I play so it's like I found my Fondue. Talking of Raphael he just send an advise at my conservatory saying that he would steal the Stradivarius the conservatory owns, guess it another one of his father falsifications. Anyway as I can see the conservatory from here I'll try to see Raphael... just to check if he's okay... there aren't any other purposes or anything... Marie concentrate! I should start today's homework instead of daydream. I thought before taking the violin to start practising.

**Raphael's P.o.v**

Today's a big day, well as big as the other days I steal something so I guess it's a usual day... anyway today's target is a 'Stradivarius', another one of father's falsifications that's owned by the Paris conservatory, Marie's conservatory to be exact... I wonder if she's all right... I miss her... but I guess I can't do anything about that. Changing the subject lately Charlie and Inspector Vergier are even more anoying than usual, I mean it's like they have a bet or something, at the last theft I did there where hundreds of policemen, they were everywhere the good thing is that as they were to many they weren't well organizated or they didn't get the orders right, I could even pass in front a policemen twice and he didn't even notice it was me. I'm starting to feel sorry about the people who pays taxes. And about Charlie is like she got a fan club or something because every time she tries to catch me three or four boys appear and start to throw balls at me, I feel like is I was a fairground attraction... by the way I have to say that I had a REAL good time when Fondue bit them, this is the easiest way to make them leave me alone, what can I say I love my dog.

It's eleven o'clock so show is about to start.

I took my Phantom R clothes, got dressed and headed to the street. Today was Friday and in a capital like Paris that meant that the streets were full of people, that was great to me because that made my way to the conservatory easier, if I had chosen any other day I would have more troubles to get in there and even more with Inspector Vergier latests moves. In a half of an hour I arrived and as the advise said that I would steal the Stradivarius at twelve I had little bit of time to check the surroundings. The conservatory as I suspected was full of policemen and awkwardly there was a side that was almost empty, weird, too weird in fact, but even thought it would be fun to see what kind of trap would they prepare and the curiosity was killing me I decided to go by an easier way instead, so I sneaked in hiding behind a policeman. When I entered I noticed of something, the conservatory was huge and It was full of diminutive rooms that had in most of cases a piano inside, I run though the corridors to arrive to the principal room, I knew the way from that point so I headed to the galleries where the Stradivarius was exposed. I got there in no time but still I had a bad feeling about all that, the police was even more stupid than usual, there was no vigilance inside the building, there were no cameras in the room the Stradivarius was exposed and also nobody looking forward it. It's just like if they wanted me to steal it, I took it carefully and exterminated the violin, I finally got the answer to that question, inside the violin there was a sparking red light, I didn't need a lot of time to notice that that was a gps locator, so Inspector Vergier wasn't idiot after all too bad that I'm smarter than him, I took the locator from inside the violin and left it into the place I found the violin, I put the violin into a bag that I hanged at my back and then ran to the roof of the conservatory to see to what direction could I jump to scape, like before that side of the conservatory was empty but I decided to make a great scape so I jumped to the main door as I expected to police wrapped me in a short time, but as usual I made my way out of the amount of policemen and started running looking for a way out, not a long time after I started running I had to face Charlie and her fanclub today it seemed that they had protections so Fondue couldn't attack them so I shoot back a few balls to them, I have to say that I didn't shoot on the face on purpose... well yes, but it was fun. When I was done with them I kept on running in front of three policemen, they looked so desperate in fact one of them even pointed at me with a gun, I was running though a long street planing tu turn into the next corner but the policeman shoot, and I felt my feet go weaker losing strength at every step I did. Somehow I was able to keep the rhyme until I reached the corner. After that I felt a hand graving me and all went black.

**It'll continue...**

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks to Magua for her support.**

**Bye**

**~Wintersnow723**


	3. 2 Seeing you Again

**I knoowwwwww! I'm late It's been a long time. I won't put any excuses but well, I hope you all enjoy it and review.**

* * *

**Seeing you again**

**Raphael's P.O.V.**

I woke up hearing the sound of someone cooking and soon I realized I wasn't home.

I got up from the bed and suddenly I felt pain coming from my feet as a sweet smell of a perfume reached my nose. I started looking around the room and soon I noticed it was a girl's room.

The room had light blue walls and it was very tidy, the shelf had a lot of books mainly of musical compositions. I turned to see the desk, it was full of sheets and some books. I looked at the corner of the desk and saw it. Her picture, her long and pretty blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes shining as she smiled at the same place I first saw her with a little dog in her arms.

It was her, she was the one to bring him here, Marie, just thinking about it made me happy so I couldn't help but smile at my own realization.

The door opened and I saw Fondue stepping into the room followed by the dog on the photo and finally Marie.

**Marie's P.O.V**

I opened the door while I was holding a plate of food for Raphael and before I could enter Aria and Fondue ran into the room before I could step in.

The door fully opened now showed Raphael trying to stand properly in his two feet.

"Raphael" I whispered and after I recovered my composition I started talking again "Are you all right, your leg seems injured"

"Don't worry Marie, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for saving me yesterday, it seems this time is the other way round" he laughed.

"I suppose you're right. But how about me telling you what happened while you eat?" I asked him with a giggle.

"That sounds... * growl* great" He said blushing of embarrassment.

Both of them headed to the living room where Raphael sat down to eat.

**~After eating~**

"Wow... Marie I knew you are a great violinist but I didn't expect you to cook this great" Raphael said after finishing his plate.

"Well living alone has made me learn... Raphael are you sure you're all right?" I asked him feeling that his last answer wasn't sincere at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really... I'll show you... Do you want to dance with me?" He said with a wink while he offered his hand to me.

"Sure why not?" I said taking his hand.

And then I was dragged by Raphael to his arms and slowly he showed me how to dance the song he was humming. I started counting trying not to lose the count, one step back two steps forward, turn, one step... but soon I lost count hypnotized by the warmth of his arms and the look on his eyes. The song he was humming even if at the beginning didn't seem to have an end but now not knowing how much time they have been like this the song was about to finish, and Raphael was preparing his last move and I was ready a turn with him. As I thought he started to make me turn with him, suddenly I heard Raphael shriek in pain and we both fell at the hard floor of my apartment.

I opened my eyes recovered from my little gasp and there he was. Raphael was on top of me fangs covering lightly his amber eyes, his face was blushing with the same colour as his hair and his lips were opened like if they were waiting for me, inviting me to kiss him.

Then I realised, what was I thinking! I blushed immediately, trying so desperately to focus into another thing, but I couldn't, he didn't move or look another way neither. And then both lost in each others gaze moved forward looking for each other's lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* RING RING*

Suddenly and as if I just woke from a trance I got up looking out for the source of noise.

**Raphael's P.O.V**

"Darn, what was that?" I thought touching my pink cheeks.

I got out and sat at the sofa waiting for Marie to come back.

"Yes, sure sir, I don't mind, see you later!" I heard Marie mumble at the phone. A few seconds later she was back at the room a little blush in her cheeks.

"Who was that Marie?" I asked feeling curious and somehow jealous.

"Ah, just my teacher... it seems that today he has to go to the doctor and he won't be able to do the class, which means I'm free until eleven o'clock" she said smirking... ooh that wasn't a good sign. "Why are you asking, are you jealous?" she said with a devilish grin.

"Oh...Eh... well umm... Oh now I remember that I have to return the original Stradivarius to the auditory, so I have to go home. Marie would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure let's go!" She said and I really wished she forgot of her last question.

"One last thing Marie... Where can I change my clothes?" I said with a smirk in mi face.

"Oh yes... the bathroom is the second door left, just next to my bedroom... sorry I didn't notice you were still in your costume" Marie said blushing.

After I finished we headed to my apartment. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at my street.

"Raphael!" I heard someone calling my name, I turned my head to see madame Paula who was approaching us.

"Good morning madame Paula, how are you today?" I answered at the old woman.

"Very well indeed." She said before turning her gaze to Marie. "Oh what we've got here... Raphael, I was afraid you two had a fight of something... oh young love!" Just then I could feel my face heat and I could easily guess that Marie was not in a different state from mine.

"It's not like..."Marie blurted but madam Paula interrupted her.

"Oh dear you don't have to be ashamed, just be careful whe..." Madam Paula was about to say when I rushed into my apartment or as we say in Paris mon appartement. (N/A:sorry I had to xD)

When we were already inside I turned to see Marie's blushed face.

"Sorry about that, she's a nice person but she likes to tease... a lot." I said apologising.

"Oh don't apologise, it's not your fault, anyway it's not bad if she thinks that way... I wouldn't mind at all, you've always been so good to me" She said trying to hide her blush.

Just then I felt my heart skip a beat and I found myself lost in her blue eyes.

"I wouldn't mind neither..." I said in low voice.

"Raphael, did you say anything?" Marie asked me wonder written in her face.

"Never mind... umm Marie, could you help me with something?" I said now recovered from my embarrassment.

**Marie's P.O.V.**

"I wouldn't mind neither..." I heard Raphael mutter.

I couldn't believe it, was it true? I stared at Raphael and asked.

"Raphael, did you say anything?"

"Nevermind... umm Marie, could you help me with something?" He asked avoiding my last question.

"Sure, What is it about?"I said wondering what was he talking about.

"Would you like to perform with me in my next show?"

**It'll continue...**

* * *

**Well, what can I say, I couldn't resist I had to put romance (YAY!) but even if there will be more I will also write some action. I hope next update will be sooner than this one, so I'll start writing next chapter very soon. Thanks to: Magua, Striker Daisy, Lady Phantom R, Boop and Red Echo. You really make me wanna continue. And if you don't mind give me more reviews ;D**

**~wintersnow723**


End file.
